Civility
by Ithlien
Summary: J/E friendship, takes places during the 5th season. Two enemies reluctantly bond


Civility  
  
Summary: Season 5, Eric/Jackie friendship. No spoiler's except for the basic season 5 couplings. Distribution: www.zeninterrupted.homestead.com and Fanfiction.net Disclaimer: That's 70's Show is the property of its creators, which by the way, isn't me. So, hey, Mr. Lawyer, please don't sue. Authors Note: I haven't really seen the first seasons of That 70's Show; I really didn't become interested until season 5, so if there are any discrepancies just repeat this mantra to yourself. "It's an alternate reality. It's an alternate reality."  
  
**  
  
She was Satan's minion and he was the geek she associated with. He was the epitome of all things Star Wars and she was the high-pitched cheerleader. If it weren't for life's strange head games they probably would never have met, would never had wanted to.  
  
But of course, life is never predictable.  
  
The friendship made in the disco part of Hell would soon be the most talked about in Point Place, bypassing the startling pairing of Eric and Donna or the offbeat relationship of Jackie and Hyde.  
  
Jackie and Eric, friends forever, it had an ominous ring to it.  
  
** It all started a cold rainy Saturday morning when Jackie Burkhart, the loud- mouthed tactless former-girlfriend of Michael Kelso, forced her was into the dark dreary room of Eric Foreman.  
  
The air in Eric's room was stale, visible dust particles floated in the air as Jackie waited impatiently for her presence to be noticed. The curtains were drawn shut; it appeared as if the entire world was shut out of the room.  
  
"Get Out" came a muffled reply from the mound of blankets on the bed. A small teddy bear was thrown out from under it, missing Jackie from several meters.  
  
"See." Jackie bent and picked up the small teddy bear. She wrinkled her nose as the dust flew off it. She threw it back at the lump on the bed, satisfied at the small sound made when it hit it's target. "This is another reason why you failed gym, your aim is worse than Fez's. You suck."  
  
"Get out." This time the reply wasn't angry, it was pleading.  
  
Jackie being herself ignored the plea as she ventured over to the bed. "You know you've been down her for a week. And unless you permanently want to ward off girls you should get up. No one likes a pathetic loser."  
  
Eric's mussed head popped out under the blankets. He glared at her for a moment then responded. "Says the girl whose boyfriend constantly cheats on her and ran off at the slightest hint of 'forever'."  
  
Jackie took a step back from the bed, unused to a burn from Eric. All witty and cruel comebacks fell flat when she saw an open yearbook under the covers. Casey Kelso's face was covered in scribbles and devil horns. She didn't know whether to burn him with the pathetic ness of that or pity him. So she stood uncomfortably in the despondent silence that settled on them.  
  
Eric looked at Jackie and felt a bit guilty over the burn. Sure it felt great at the time and she deserved it and it was one of his best but.she was suffering too. Not that the beauty queen would admit it. She didn't seem her usual evil cheerleader self. "What do you want Jackie?"  
  
"Sadly enough, to help." Jackie smiled. " I thought that since your lonely and depressed and I'm lonely and depressed, we could cheer each other up." Jackie paused for a moment, unconsciously biting her lip as she thought of bonding activities. "Like, I could sort through your closet and take out all the tacky ugly clothes that only a blind person would ever wear and I could tell you what a skankiod Donna is and."  
  
"Jackie" Eric interrupted. " I don't want your help, I don't want your pity, and I just want you to get out. The only reason you're here is to feel better about yourself and I really don't care about your problems right now."  
  
"You know what? Fine." Jackie said taken back at Eric bluntness. He obviously wanted to suffer alone, again. She wasn't going to let his choice get her down, or settle on her conscience. "But if you think anyone is going to feel sorry for you or help you out of your little rut, you're wrong. Because every time something goes wrong you hide. You hide and you go through old yearbooks wondering what went wrong. You want our pity, you need it, and you crave it. But, this time, your not getting it. So, get the hell out of bed Dumbass." With that the cheerleader tossed her dark mane and left the room.  
  
Alone in a room. A light brown head slowly come out from its protective nest. A sudden realize struck down upon him with the force of a light saber. She was right. "Thanks." He muttered hesitantly to an already absent figure. "Maybe I will get up." He stopped and looked at the worn yearbook, a wave of sadness and fatigue rushed upon him once again. ".tomorrow."  
  
**  
  
Her visit to Eric's room that summer's day was never again talked of. Perhaps if Eric has heeded the cheerleader's advice and allowed her to bond with him, their lives would have greatly changed. Preventing the small cheerleader from running to the arms of another member of the household, Steven Hyde.  
  
But, as it was stated, life is strange like that.  
  
With the new growth in the eerily permanent Jackie and Hyde relationship and the rebuilt love between Donna and Eric, the two were forced to meet in kinship once again.  
  
Forced together by both significant others, who were tired of (as funny as they could be) the constant burns and practical jokes.  
  
**  
  
"You know. You could have at least worn something a little less tacky." Jackie muttered impatiently, as they waited uncomfortably for their food to arrive. "It's bad enough I have to be seen with you, now we have to clash?"  
  
" What's wrong with my clothes?" Eric demanded, looking himself over. Considering the fact that he hardly got any sleep last night due to Snitzy's barking, and there was any laundry done due to his moms Lady Problems, he looked pretty good. So what if he wore two different colored socks?  
  
" One word Eric, flannel." Jackie pointed her coffee stick at his shirt. "It makes you look like a plaid twig."  
  
" What? Hyde wears flannel all the time!"  
  
" Yeah. He makes it look good though."  
  
A load scrapping sound was heard as Eric pushed back his chair in defeat. "You know what? This was a bad idea. You hate me, I hate you and that's the way it going to be. So Hyde and Donna just better deal with it. Because if I'm forced to sit here with you a moment longer, I may kill you."  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt at drama. " If the fashion police don't get to you first."  
  
"Yeah well, you just wait. I'll." He stopped for a moment, stuck on the words. "I'll.I'm gonna." He paused and gave up for defeat. He had nothing. "I'm gonna wait for the food." He muttered sitting back down.  
  
"Whatever. Besides, who are they to judge us? I don't see Michael or Steven being forced to be buddies."  
  
For once in his life, Eric had to agree with her. "Yeah. So what if we fight? It's what we do. It's like breathing."  
  
" Exactly. They just don't get it. Donna doesn't get a lot of things. Like hair care for example, she knows nothing." Jackie said patting her own hair.  
  
" Right." Eric agreed again, except for the hair part. Donna would kill him if he ever agreed to that.  
  
" Besides." Jackie added. "We're friends we agreed to it last year."  
  
"Yeah but Jackie. We had grounds that you wouldn't tell Kelso about the whole 'me not telling him about you kissing Mr. Karate Cheesepuff'. And you told, so friendship, not really a happening with us."  
  
" I forgot about that." Jackie smiled, recalling Eric running from Donna, Hyde and Fez. " Donna kicked you and Fez poured ice cubes down your pants. That was hilarious."  
  
Eric glared at her a moment before responding. "The point is, is that friendship doesn't work for us. Sure we have the odd pity moments, but all in all, we like to fight. You'll betray my secrets to Donna and I won't hesitate to tell on you to Hyde."  
  
" You're right Eric. So, you know what? Let's not be friends, it's better that way."  
  
** The two non-friends shook hands and left it at that. Unknown to them that really the strings of friendship had already been threaded, the days of hatred were over and civility reigned.  
  
Plus the fact that they agreed that if Jackie paid for the dinner. Eric wouldn't tell Donna about Jackie ruining her Led Zeppelin poster, helped.  
  
** 


End file.
